


Like Cats and Dogs [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: It should be easy to judge a man by the shape of his soul, but Strawhat Luffy spits in the face of logic and predictability.





	Like Cats and Dogs [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godoflaundrybaskets (digiella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Cats and Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603012) by [PitViperOfDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitViperOfDoom/pseuds/PitViperOfDoom). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/Like%20Cats%20and%20Dogs.mp3) | 28:44 | 20.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/One%20Piece/Like%20Cats%20and%20Dogs.m4b) | 28:44 | 13.6 MB  
  
### Music

 _Free Will_ by Ruppina

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
